yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
YogTowers
Warning! Disclosing details about the location of YogTowers (such as hinting at or outright saying what you think is the address of YogTowers) anywhere ' on the Wiki' is a bannable offence, of at least 3 months with your comment/edit being removed, under the Wiki's policy. YogTowers is the main offices of the Yogscast, and is located in the city of Bristol in South West England. The Yogscast PO Box address is: The Yogscast, PO Box 3125, Bristol, BS2 2DG; as listed in the information of every new video on the Yogscast Simon and Lewis' channel, and on The YoGPoD Facebook page. There have been quite a few videos of the offices that have been released, such as the YouTube Gold Button Video, A Vlog by KaeyiDream, the Yogventures Thank You Video, the Trials Fusion Challenge, Strippin's video of the Yogscast playing "Werewolf," Hat Films' video of them moving into YogTowers, and a short series of videos by Turpster called YogTours. There has also been many small appearances of YogTowers in various members' videos. Also, there is a video on the BBC News website, giving a brief tour of YogTowers and showing Lewis Brindley, Simon Lane, Paul Sykes, and others. Turps also gave a tour to the Telegraph Online as shown in the video here. This tour also showcased a second floor of YogTowers, suggesting that the Yogscast office was growing to other locations in the building. Speculation About Location As of yet, there have been only one public opening of the YogTower offices, and the exact location of the building has not been revealed. From this, it can be concluded that the address and exact location of YogTowers is not known, and will probably not be revealed by the Yogscast any time in the near future. The internet is full of misinformation about the offices, and no Yognau(gh)t should go looking at the previously mentioned locations with an expectation to find the real Yogtowers. Yogscast Members Currently Working at YogTowers *Lewis Brindley (Xephos) *Simon Lane (Honeydew) *Hannah Rutherford (Lomadia) *Duncan Jones (Lividcoffee) *Paul Sykes (Sjin) *Martyn Littlewood (InTheLittleWood) *Chris Trott (Trottimus) *Alex Smith (Alsmiffy) *Ross Hornby (Djh3max) *Kim Richards (Nanosounds) *Mark Turpin (Turpster) *Nathan Ditum *Rob Pearson *Dave Jackson *Harry Marshall (VeteranHarry) *Ciaran Askew (Ceeraanoo) *Sam Gibbs *Tom Clark (Angor) *Tom Bates *Alex Turner *Ben Edgar *Adam Davis *Adrian Ruiz *Steve Bruce Trivia *None of the members of the Yogscast actually live in YogTowers, as they are just a block of offices. *The YogTowers are apparently very cold, as Hannah mentions numerous times in Hannah's Advent Calendar videos. *Until 2012, the Yogtowers didn't exist. However, Simon and Lewis referred to them in their podcasts and videos, pretending that they worked in a huge tower where they made their videos. Until 2011, none of the Yogscast lived or worked together, but in 2011 Simon, Lewis and Hannah got a house in Reading together which they shared. Before this, Lewis and Hannah may or may not have lived together, but Simon didn't live with any members of the Yogscast. *There was a 'Lady in a Golden Bikini' situated outside of YogTowers, stated by both Simon and Lewis in the episode where Pimp My Minecraft went to work on The YogCave. This is speculated to have been told to PMM, who then created the reference to the real life YogTowers. * In Strippin Says! Robbers and my Balls, Strippin reveals that a few days prior to the making of that video, the office building where YogTowers is situated in was robbed. He was working inside at the time, and believed the intruders to be ghosts. * The name "YogTowers" was first conceived by Simon in part 1 of his and Lewis' walkthrough of the Fishing dailies in World of Warcraft that were introduced in the game's third expansion, Cataclysm. References Category:Yogscast Category:YogTowers Category:Locations